


Heat

by GuineapigQueen



Series: 300 Followers Requests [6]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Talk of sex, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 03:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuineapigQueen/pseuds/GuineapigQueen
Summary: Tweek doesn't know why the birth control didn't work. He's always had weird biology, his heats were irregular. Sometimes he had none and sometimes he has strong ones randomly. He hadn't had one since being on the suppressants so he thought they were working.





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for this prompt: For the request how about alpha Craig takes Omega Tweek to the amusement park to take his mind off of his heat. They fall in love and Tweek come to notice his deep feelings for Craig is stronger than his sexual desire for him. I’m sorry about the long request I didn’t know how to word it any better.
> 
> So I put my own spin on ABO so if some of the biology rules or whatever aren't what you're used to just remember I wanted to put my own thing on it. ABO isn't really my thing, so I decided to try and make it my own and have fun with it for this request. Hopefully you all still like it :)

Tweek doesn't know why the birth control didn't work. He's always had weird biology, his heats were irregular. Sometimes he had none and sometimes he has strong ones randomly. He hadn't had one since being on the suppressants so he thought they were working. 

At a party they stopped suddenly. He went into heat unexpectedly and ultimately it was Craig that did it. It's not that he went crazy with any alpha he saw, it was Craig that set it off. Tweek didn't even know him, he just saw him and biology took over. They fucked in the spare room multiple times and then went back to Tweek. Craig rode out the whole heat with him. They emerged exhausted, unsure and ashamed. They didn't know one another but this huge thing had just happened. Tweek hadn't understood why the suppressants hadn't stopped the heat but he figured they'd stop him getting pregnant.

They absolutely didn't. 

Tweek kept taking a pregnancy test everyday hoping the positive would turn to negative but it never did. Tweek fell pregnant despite all the birth control in the world. 

Craig has been nice about it. He understands that this situation is partially his fault too even if they were sort of just slaves to their biology. 

Tweek's attitude to the baby is weird. He was sure he didn't want it but then he looks at Craig and he sees  _ something.  _ He can't let it go and slowly, but surely he begins to fall in love with his little one. They're using the time to get to know one another and figure out how they're going to make it work as parents. 

Tweek is an independent omega. He's never been the type to rely on an alpha, or even a pack. He's always made things happen for himself. School, work, getting his shit together. Maybe one day he'll get married and it'll be nice but he doesn't want to rely on that. He wants his own life first. This pregnancy has sort of put a spanner in the works there, while he and Craig don't have to become a couple but he will need Craig's help. Family-wise Tweek is mostly on his own, his relationship with his parents is distant. He loves them, but they've never been super involved in his life and when they have been it's usually been negatively. So he plans to go without them. Luckily for him, Craig is a good dude and wants to be involved. Tweek doesn't have to force him or anything. Craig is committed to becoming a dad and learning what that entails. He's also determined to look after Tweek and the baby so at least Tweek has support in him. Craig has been staying at Tweeks apartment a lot, mainly because Tweek hasn't felt much like going out beyond work and school. He's exhausted, nauseous and uncomfortable and doesn't want to be going out unless it's absolutely necessary. It's nice to have the company though, they mostly just hang out, eat, talk about the baby and sometimes even cuddle. Tweek has to admit it's nice knowing Craig still wants to touch and be close despite how much his body has changed. He's not sure if they'll be a couple, but at least they like one another and Tweek thinks that's very important. Parents need to at least like one another so they can work as a team and not mess up their child. 

—

Tweek's body is still weird. He wasn't supposed to have a heat in the first place because of the suppressants and he  _ definitely  _ wasn't supposed to get pregnant on them. He's not supposed to have heats now he's pregnant, he's nearly six months now but he begins to feel that feverish feeling of one coming on. While he can't get pregnant again he panics for the future… is he just gonna be a baby factory forever because he can't get his body under control? Craig offers a solution, not for the current problem at hand but for the future.

He offers to go on birth control, much to Tweek's shock. They make birth control for alphas but it's widely seen as the omegas job. Tweek thinks that's bullshit, but he's also of the younger generation. Things are slowly beginning to change, but most alphas Tweek and Craig's age wouldn't dare try birth control. It's a pride thing for them, they think it makes them less masculine or whatever. Tweek is floored that Craig offers to try it.

"If we keep going how we have, we'll keep having babies and well, ones enough for now don't you think?" Craig explains "I don't want you always worried you'll get pregnant."

"That's only if my theory is right" Tweek points out "that it's you who triggers that in me."

They don't know if that's the truth but Tweek has never has any uncontrollable heats before he got involved with Craig. He knows that he and Craig should probably bond and make it official, that this is his body pushing him closer to a potential mate but he's scared. He wants to get to know Craig properly first. And Craig is respectful of this, so he goes ahead and does the responsible thing that next to no alphas his age would do and gets the suppressants for himself. 

Tweek knows they're working because he's absolutely, definitely in heat. His brain is all foggy, like he has a headache without the pain. He's sweating, feeling squirmy in his own skin. Just shitty, he knows, in theory that sex might make him feel better (well, it's supposed to, but he's already pregnant. So he's not sure what on earth will happen here.) In theory sex will fix it, but Craig doesn't want to. His suppressants are clearly working, as he was basically unable to resist Tweek when he was in his last heat.

"I feel like I'm taking advantage of you," Craig says, stroking Tweeks sweaty hair while Tweek groans "I know you wouldn't want this if it wasn't for the heat. You keep saying we need to get to know each other better, and I agree."

Tweek, in his right mind, would absolutely agree with Craig. Deep down logically he knows that he'll feel better emotionally for riding it out but he's finding it hard to concentrate on the future when now is so  _ uncomfortable.  _ To be fair though, he's nearly six months pregnant and they haven't actually been having sex since the baby was conceived. Tweek's not exactly sure how they'd manage the bump, but he's willing to make it work. 

Craig calls a doctor, just to ask if maybe they should be worried or if there's something they can do to ease Tweek's discomfort. They tell him that it's unusual to go into heat while pregnant but there's no threat to Tweek or the baby's health. They tell Craig that the best relief is, of course, sex. Which Craig is still refusing. 

"Please" Tweek whines "please, my body  _ aches. _ "

"I know Tweek" Craig replies sympathetically "but you'll hate us for it if I give in. That and I want us to keep doing this platonic bonding thing we're doing… we can have sex again when we're sure about each other."

"I'm so sure Craig  _ -nghh-  _ C'mon" he moans "I  _ want  _ you."

"It doesn't feel right Tweek. I know you'll regret it when your heat is over" Craig says glumly "this is tough love I guess." 

" _ Please!"  _ Tweek begs.

"No, I'm sorry. Maybe we can do something else? Like, as a distraction?" Craig suggests. 

Tweek frowns down at his stomach "I can't  _ -gah-  _ go anywhere."

"Sure you can, let me look after you?  _ Platonically _ . Let me do this for you instead?" He replies. Tweek replies with a groan.

"You will  _ -nnn-  _ cater to my every whim" Tweek says. 

"Anything but sex" Craig clarifies. 

"Fine" Tweek groans and lets Craig help him up off the couch. 

—

Craig takes Tweek to a local amusement park. Tweek has always known it was there but he's never been. If he's being honest he's never been to one ever.

"You do realise I can't go on like, any rides?" Tweek points out. Craig has an arm wrapped around his waist, at Tweeks request. If they can't have sex Tweek wants Craig touching him at all times as a consolation. 

"I know" Craig replies "but we can play all the games together, go on the ferris wheel and I'll buy you whatever you want to eat." 

"That's dangerous" Tweek jokes "now I'm  _ -hnn-  _ pregnant I want to eat  _ everything."  _

"You're growing a human" Craig says, running his free hand over Tweek's belly. It sends a weird shiver down his spine. "You're allowed to eat whatever you want" Craig smiles. 

"Can we get  _ -ah-  _ cotton candy and then go on the ferris wheel?" Tweek asks. It's more of a demand though really.

"Of course" Craig smiles.

By the time they actually get on the ferris wheel the cotton candy is long gone. Tweek has to admit he's kinda wanting lunch, but they're finally at the front of the line so Tweek's forever-hungry belly can wait. Tweek doesn't realise they're holding hands until they get into their seats. The reminder of Craig's touch sends another tingle through him and the nervous energy begins to build him in again. A rush of hormones makes him start to sweat again. 

"Are you okay?" Craig asks.

"Heat" is all he says, not really wanting to go into detail. 

"Oh" Craig replies, "I thought I had you distracted."

"My  _ -nghh- _ body says no" Tweek answers " _ please  _ can we go home and just  _ once?" _

"No Tweek, we're riding this out" Craig insists. 

"Why" Tweek whines "do you not like me? Do you not want to  _ -gah-  _ bond with me?"

If Tweek were in his right mind he wouldn't be asking that. Mainly because he knows he and his need for independence is the reason they've got so many boundaries. They haven't bonded because Tweek hasn't wanted to. But in heat, it just slips out. 

"You don't want to bond, remember?" Craig says, confused. 

"I  _ do.  _ I'm just too scared to ask you. I'm too scared to get  _ -nnn-  _ serious because I've been alone all my life" Tweek admits.

"I thought you just didn't like me when you're not hormonal" Craig replies.

"Are you  _ -gah- _ stupid? We spend nearly every day together, I like you so much I just  _ -ah-  _ wanted us to like, be more than sex… like… to know we were genuine" Tweek says frustratedly. 

"Tweek, I will absolutely bond with you, but not now. We need to have a conversation about it when you're not in heat" Craig explains, cautious like he's afraid Tweek will get mad. 

"I know, just… don't let me forget I've told you these things. I'm being  _ -nghh-  _ honest" Tweek tries his best to explain. His inhibitions are lowered but the feelings are real. 

"Okay" Craig assures him "we'll have a talk about it when you're heat is over."

"Okay, just… you love us right? Me and the  _ -hnn-  _ baby?" Tweek asks, insecure in his hormone addled moment. 

"Absolutely, I can't wait till we have our own little family. All in our own nest. It's honestly all I've ever wanted. Obviously it's a bit sooner than I thought but, I want this" Craig explains happily, rubbing Tweek's belly.

"You know, I feel a little better" Tweek admits as the ferris wheel begins to slow. Not cured but less pressure almost, like some of that pent up energy has expelled. 

"Maybe your heat is psychological. Like all your pent up feelings pushed your body to bond?" Craig suggests. While it's a bit weird, it kind of makes sense. His body has been drawing him to Craig this whole time and seems to put up a fight whenever he tries to avoid his feelings.

"That sounds like something that would  _ -gah-  _ happen to me. I'm already nutty without the weird reproductive stuff" Tweek rolls his eyes. There's nothing about him that gets to be average or normal. 

"I love you though, I'm glad your hormones brought us together" Craig says happily as they step off the ferris wheel.

"I love you too… shit that feels  _ -nnn-  _ weird to say. I'm still hungry though, will you buy me hot dogs?" Tweek asks, batting his lashes while patting his stomach. 

"Anything for the father of my child" Craig grins, giving Tweek a chaste kiss.

"Food is way better than sex anyway" he replies with a laugh, Craig gives his waist a squeeze and pulls them closer. 

"That sounds more like the Tweek I know and love" he replies fondly as the walk to the hot dog stand together. 

They won't bond today, but they'll have the conversation when Tweek is properly present, like Tweek wants so badly. They'll have a conversation about their future, bond and become a real couple. But not today, today is just about the respect and love they have for each other. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is blesspastacraig if you wanna be friends :)


End file.
